


Encouragement or something like that

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Community: kink_bingo, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid agreed to wait, or didn't he?</p><p>This gapfiller takes place sometime between the aborted Molden Wedding and the Rattle-Interruption on August 26</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement or something like that

"I have an early start tomorrow," Reid said almost apologetically between kisses, and Luke started to untangle himself from his boyfriend.

"Well, I better go then!" he said, and raked his hand through his hair.

"Or you could stay over," Reid offered.

Luke laughed uncomfortably. " I thought we agreed to wait?"

"Last I heard that people can use beds just to sleep, even if they are sharing it with someone else. Shocking news, I know!"

Luke laughed despite himself. "Just sleeping?" he asked.

"With a little making out thrown in first!" Reid admitted

"Well then, lead the way, doc!"

 

Luke couldn't help but moan into the kisses. He had to admit that this felt good … better than good.   
Having Reid's full weight on top of him was so much better than just making out on the sofa. The darkness of the room also helped to intensify the sensations. He couldn't get enough of groping Reid's naked chest and back, of feeling his perfect ass through those thinly worn sweatpants.

Later Luke wouldn't be able to tell who started the dry humping. Just that it felt so incredible to have Reid so close, to feel his hardness against his thighs, his belly, his groin, and in turn press his own hard cock against every possible part of Reid's body that came into reach.

"Reid! We need to stop!" Luke said, panting heavily, as he tried to move out of Reid's fierce grip

"Hmmm?" Reid asked, his mouth still latched to Luke's neck, his hips still grinding down between Luke's legs.

"Or else I'm going to…"

"That's the idea!" Reid drawled out in a low voice before his tongue swiped along the shell of Luke's ear.

"Oh!" Luke murmured surprised, but his hands were already frantically gripping for Reid's skin again.

Their mouths kept clashing together again in greedy kisses, their fingers digging into muscles and hair, trying to pull each other closer and closer with the desire to melt into the other, to become one.

Their trusts against each other sped up in their need to feel more, to find that perfect angle of delicious friction.

Reid was the first to lose control, coming hard with his head buried in the crook of Luke's neck, one hand yanking hard on Luke's hair, the other digging into his hip

Hearing Reid moan hoarsely in perfect bliss did incredible things to Luke's body, sending shivers and shocks all through him.  
Within seconds he was desperately clawing at Reid's back and arms, his legs clinging to the other man's hips, rubbing himself manically against his thighs before finally falling over the edge himself.

 

"You said we were just going to make out and sleep!" Luke said with as much accusation as he could muster, which wasn't much.

Reid chuckled. "Looks like I lied!" He was silent for a moment, then asked, "are you mad?"

"Much too happy and relaxed to be mad," Luke said before yawning.

Reid laughed softly. "Good, because I have plans to keep this kind of encouragement going until you're ready for more. You want something clean to wear?"

"Nah, I'm fine!"

"You will be uncomfortable in your messy underwear in the morning"

"I don't care!" Luke pulled the sheets over them and curled up around Reid after a soft kiss. "Let's go to sleep, baby!"

"Night, Luke!"


End file.
